My Girlfriend is Nerdy, SO?
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Sasuke itu Si Mister Prefeksionis yang punya selera aneh. Dia suka sama Hinata, Si Kutu Buku Kuno. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Hinata justru suka sama Si Pangeran Pirang itu, Naruto. Dan, walla, begitulah hubungan antara si Prefeksionis—Nerdy—dan—Pangeran Blonde yang absurd.—Discontinued
1. My girlfriend is nerdy, so? Part 1

Cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Siapa yang tidak tahu istilah itu. Kebanyakan menyerang remaja, tidak jarang orang dewasa. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kapan dan dimana cinta pada pandangan pertama itu datang.

Sasuke, misalnya.

Dia murid cowok yang selalu dielu-elukan para penggemarnya—yang sebagian besar cewek, ada juga beberapa cowok, sih—karena ketampanan, kepintaran, kekayaan dan hal menunjang lainnya.

Prefeksionis? Mungkin.

Tapi Sasuke kan tetap cowok yang punya selera tersendiri. Banyak yang membayangkan kalau kriteria cewek idaman Sasuke itu seperti model atau aktris terkenal. Badan tinggi semampai, lekuk tubuh bohai, dan wajah aduhai.

Kenyataannya, tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau kriteria cewek idaman Sasuke itu adalah...

Cewek kutu buku berkaca mata tebal yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di antara tumpukan buku di perpustakaan. Kata dia sih cewek yang seperti itu enggak neko-neko dan keganjenan, seperti fans ceweknya yang lain.

Dan, untungnya cewek dengan kriteria khusus itu tidak susah dicari. Ada satu di sekolahnya, dan dia jadi kaum minoritas yang lebih milih perpustakaan di ujung sekolah sebagai tempat menetapnya kalau jam istirahat bunyi.

Sudah netapin hati buat dia? Tentu sudah dan dalam waktu dekat ini Sasuke ingin mendeklarasikan itu supaya bisa menyelamatkan kebebasannya dari penggemar fanatiknya yang kalau sudah melihat Sasuke diberbagai kesempatan bisa berubah jadi liar.

.

.

.

**My Girlfriend is nerdy, so?**

©Mikankecil

.

.

.

Seramai apapun pagi dihari senin ini, kalau gerombolan anak kelas 3 – Internasional A itu lewat, mereka bakalan minggir teratur. Memberikan jalan supaya murid-murid cowok itu bisa lewat.

Berlebihan, sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagian besar, hampir sembilan puluh persen, warga sekolah ini sudah terhipnotis dengan kharisma yang meraka miliki.

Ritual pagi dimulai.

Pertama, cowok pirang yang selalu saja nyengir lebar kapanpun itu, berkedip dan melemparkan _kiss bye_ ke arah kerumunan murid cewek yang membawa _banner_ fotonya. Sontak murid-murid cewek itu berteriak histeris, bahkan beberapa ada yang pingsang saking terharu—atau tidak kuat, entahlah.

Ya, murid cowok narsis itu adalah si kuning Naruto.

Tidak mau kalah, kapten basket menyusul di belakang Naruto sambil sok memantulkan bola basketnya ke lantai, seolah mendribble bola oranye itu. Kegiatan itu membuat dia berkeringat. Handuk putih yang ada di tasnya dipakai untuk mengelap wajahnya. Kalau biasanya di rumah selalu ada _maid_ yang mengambil handuknya yang di lempar ke sembarang arah, di sekolah ada penggemar ceweknya yang berebutan buat mendapatkan handuk dari idolanya itu.

Inuzuka Kiba, si kapten basket.

Dua sudah disebutkan tinggal dua orang lainnya.

Si misterius yang mengikat janji sehidup semati kepada _play station portabl_e-nya. _Game center_ menjadi tempat favoritnya setelah kamar tidur. Tidak banyak informasi yang didapat mengenai siapa dia sebenarnya, karena data-data dirinya dirahasiakan oleh tim keamanan keluarganya.

Gossipnya, sih, ada yang mengatakan kalau keluarganya itu adalah yakuza yang jadi incaran negara. Ada juga yang bilang dia itu anak hasil hubungan terlarang perdana menteri Jepang dengan salah satu pengusaha kimono terkenal dari Kyoto. Utusan Man In Black juga sempat mampir di daftar gossip tentang dirinya.

Yang jelas, belum ada yang bisa mendapatkan informasi atau data pribadi siapa itu Sabaku no Gaara sebenarnya.

Tidak kalah misterius dari Gaara, orang ini juga mendapatkan julukan lain dari sikap negatif yang dia punya. Kalau saja dia mau, dia bisa sekolah di SMA elit dan terkenal di luar negeri dengan kepintarannya di atas rata-rata itu.

Ajakan (atau paksaan) dari Naruto, teman dari Sdnya lah yang membuat dia masuk SMA negeri itu. Berkali-kali diminta menjadi Ketua Council, tapi dia tolak mentah-mentah karena memang bukan dia banget, sebagai alasannya. Kemeja dikeluarkan, kadang pakai blazer lebih sering tidak. Beruntung dia tidak menerima permintaan itu, kalau iya, bisa menjatuhkan image ketua Council yang selalu rapih.

Penasaran sama si terakhir ini? Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Bungsu dari konglomerat ternama di Jepang. Ketik saja Uchiha di Google dan _walla—_lihat apa yang kalian temukan. Berderet nama perusahaan mulai dari hotel hingga bisnis spa milik Klan Uchiha ini. Baru-baru ini saja, Uchiha meluncurkan robot mini khusus anak-anak.

Intinya si Sasuke Uchiha ini anak konglomerat, banget.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Uchiha-sa~n!"_

"_Sasuke-samaaa~!"_

Dipanggil seperti itu tidak membuat Sasuke lupa diri seperti temannya, Naruto yang sudah sibuk tebar pesona ke penggemar perempuannya itu. Dia memutar kepalanya sedikit, untuk memberikan penggemarnya yang berteriak itu sebuah tatapan mendelik karena terganggu dengan suara bising mereka.

Bukannya berhenti atau takut, cewek-cewek labil itu malah semakin teriak histeris. Secara dipandang—coret—pelototi—oleh Sasuke adalah kebanggaan sendiri bagi mereka.

Sebenarnya anggota tim pembuat kerusuhan di SMA ini masih ada satu lagi, tapi dia tidak bisa masuk karena sakit setelah kembali dari luar negeri. Florida, kata temannya, sih.

Itu, keributan yang biasanya muncul di lobi kalau Sasuke Cs muncul. Dari sana kita menjaug untuk menyinggahi tempat terhening yang ada di gedung sekolah berlantai lima ini. Bukan, bukan toilet atau gudang.

Perpustakaan.

Tempat yang paling jarang disinggahi oleh murid lain karena terlalu cupu dan kuno, kata mereka, menjadi ruangan paling tentram bagi si kaum minoritas ini.

Menyuguhkan ratusan bahkan ribuan koleksi buku, berfalitaskan penghangat ruangan yang sering dinyalakan saat musim gugur dan dingin, jendela-jendela besar berfentilasi udara yang biasa dibuka saat musim panas, dan juga televisi flat empat puluh satu inchi di dekat meja penjaga perpustakaan membuat para anggota klub buletin sekolah yang hanya beranggotakan sepuluh orang itu menetapkan perpustakaan sebagai _basecamp_ mereka.

Sebenarnya, Kepala Sekolah mereka tidak sepelit itu sehingga enggan memberikan ruangan khusus bagi klub buletin sekolah, cuma sayang saja kan kalau ada ruangan berfasilitas lengkap seperti itu tidak dipakai.

Jadinya, entah sejak kapan dan dicetuskan oleh siapa, klub buletin sekolah jadi memonopoli perpustakaan sendiri. Buku pengunjungpun hanya diisi nama kesepuluh anggotanya, kalaupun memang klub itu tidak ada, sepuluh orang itu pasti tetap menjadi pengunjung rutin perpustakaan.

Shino, _senpai_ kelas tiga yang menjadi ketua klub dan baru saja memenangkan olimpiade sains, menaruh tumpukan buku yang baru saja diberikan kepala sekolah tadi pagi di atas meja penjaga perpustakaan.

Kali ini giliran adik kelasnya, Hinata, menjaga perpustakaan sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Tugasnya hanya perlu kembali untuk berjaga pada tiap-tiap jam istirahat dan saat pulang sekolah untuk mengecek ulang.

"Ini." Shino mengucapkan satu kata itu. Dan Hinatapun membalas perkataan singkat Shino dengan singkat pula.

"I-iya."

Mereka berdua itu memang makhluk yang benar-benar minim bicara. Satu huruf seolah dibandrol jutaan yen, entahlah. Kalau Hinata sih memang pemalu dan sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tapi kalau Shino, mungkin dia lebih tertarik dengan kumbang (yang diyakini selalu ada satu di dalam wadah toples kecil di saku blazernya) ketimbang berinteraksi dengan manusia.

Shino berjalan menuju barisan lemari buku yang ada di kiri meja jaga Hinata, ketika temannya yang lain menghampiri dia sambil membawa selembar kertas hasil print out-an.

"Hina-chan," dia Ino. Satu-satunya anggota klub buletin sekolah yang waras, mungkin. Soalnya dari style, Ino terlihat jauh lebih trendy daripada anggota klub yang lain. Ingin belajar menulis kolom majalah adalah alasannya dan jadi penulis berita pada _Time Magazine_ adalah cita-citanya.

Jadi, dengan alasan seperti itu Ino langsung diterima tanpa syarat apapun lagi oleh Shino.

Cewek berambut pirang itu menyodorkan kertas yang dia bawa kepada Hinata, "Bisa ambilkan daftar buku paket ini ke bagian kesiswaan? Aku mesti menyelesaikan rubrik yang sudah harus dicetak akhir minggu ini," Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Please."

Itu memang tugas Ino, Hinata tahu. Tapi Ino sedang sibuk dengan _deadline_ yang seolah mencekik leher temannya itu, dia tidak bisa menolak.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Ah, thanks, Hina-chan." Ino menyempatkan memeluk Hinata, meski terhalang meja jaga, sebelum kembali pada komputernya yang berada di ujung ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Hinata membereskan buku yang tadi dibacanya dan meletakkan papan pemberitahuan kalau penjaga sedang keluar sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Sekolah di sekolahan yang isinya murid-murid stylish itu, _ugh_, bikin kesal. Hinata bak itik si buruk rupa yang sedang mengapung di antara angsa-angsa putih yang membentangkan sayap indah mereka.

Dia siapa, sih. Cuma murid cewek kuno berok kotak-kotak di bawah lutut serta berkaca mata mins tebal yang membantu penglihatannya. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan murid cewek itu yang style-nya selalu _up to date_.

Itu membuat Hinata mendapatkan julukan dari gerombolan _senpai _cewek yang selalu saja mengolok dia.

Si _nerdy_.

Kutu buku cupu yang menempati ruangan kuno dan enggak banget di pojok koridor lantai dua.

Hinata lewat, kerumunan koridorpun bakalan memberikan dia jalan. Tidak kalah dengan Sasuke Cs itu kan? Bedanya kalau Sasuke Cs selalu dielu-elukan, Hinata malah diejek.

"Eh, Betty la fea." Ejek murid cowok yang berpapasan dengan Hinata saat di tangga.

Hinata membawa buku-buku paket tanpa menggubris ejekan cowok itu barusan, agak risih sih. Cuma mau melawanpun Hinata bakalan kalah, deh, ujung-ujungnya. Secara satu lawan sesekolahan.

Dia buru-buru menaiki tangga supaya bisa cepat sampai perpustakaan. Kalau begitukan jadi aman. Jalan cepet-cepet sambil bawa buku membuat Hinata tidak fokus sama anak tangga. Dia kira sudah menginjak anak tangga, yakin saja ketika menjejakkan kakinya di sana. Ternyata, dia malah terpeleset dan jatuh melewati beberapa anak tangga, barulah mendarat dengan mulus(?) di lantai satu.

Posisinya enggak banget. Hinata terlentang di lantai dengan kakinya yang menyangkut dua anak tangga darinya. Itu membuat rok rempel dia tersibak.

Hinata mengkerjap beberapa kali karena pusing, dan baru berhenti saat mendengar siulan yang asalnya dari atas.

"Wow, pahanya putih juga."

Paha? Paha siapa?

Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau itu paha...

Sadar paha siapa yang dibilang olang itu, Hinata langsung duduk bersimpuh sambil menarik rok rempelnya agar menutupi pahanya yang sempat terekspos meski beberapa menit.

Sudah, dia memberanikan diri mendongak sedikit supaya bisa melihat siapa sih orang jahil yang sudah siul-siul seenaknya.

Uh—oh, dia ... Pangeran. Orang itu berdiri seperti pangeran yang menunggangi kuda putih, lengkap dengan baju dan jubah merah marunnya. Bahkan di sekeliling pangeran itu ada cahaya terang, itu kharismanya yang bercahaya, mungkin.

Hinata masih terus terpukau dengan pangeran—khayalan—yang ada di hadapannya, sampai ada orang yang menarik paksa dia dengan tali dari awan-awan putih imajenasinya.

"Kamu enggak luka kan?"

Ah, rambut pangeran itu pirang. Benar-benar seperti yang ada di dongeng Disney.

"Halo?" pangeran itu melambaikan tangannya persis di depan wajah Hinata.

"Oh—ah, i-iya. Maaf ... A-aku ... Maaf," Hinata langsung bangkit saat sadar seberapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah pangeran itu. Dia membungkuk beberapa kali, minta maaf dan mengambil buku yang jatuh sebelum lari melewati pangeran itu dan temannya.

"Cewek aneh, ayo—" Naruto melengos jalan lagi, "—Sasuke," tanpa sadar kalau sebenarnya Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan cewek aneh yang dimaksud Naruto barusan.

Ekspresinya yang jarang, bahkan tidak pernah hadir sebelumnya, kurang beruntung tidak dilihat Naruto. Sasuke terkejut, sempat tidak bisa berkedip sejenak, sebelum menyadari sesuatu dan menyeringai—sedikit.

Naruto salah, cewek itu unik, bukannya aneh. Ada sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki cewek barusan itu, dan tidak dimiliki oleh cewek lainnya, Sasuke yakin itu. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah menetapkan, mulai detik ini dia akan mencaritahu siapa sebenarnya si cewek unik, atau aneh, barusan itu.

.

.

.

Selasa ini, Hinata yang datang ke sekolah tanpa perasaan aneh apapun, mendadak dikejutkan dengan perhatian murid-murid yang berkumpul di depan gedung sekolah, tertuju langsung kepadanya.

Takut, tentunya. Siapa yang jamin kalau puluhan bahkan ratusan murid-murid itu tidak akan menyerang dia dalam hitungan detik.

Baru saja menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyelamatkan diri, suara _speaker_ yang menggelegar sudah membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, dari kelas 2 – International C."

"Y-ya?" Padahal Hinata tahu menjawab perkataan orang entah siapa itupun tidak akan didengarnya.

Mendadak, dan lagi, murid-murid itu memisahkan barisan menjadi dua. Memberikan jalan untuk seseorang yang bertampang jutek mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri. Oh, ada pangeran pirang yang dilihat Hinata kemarin, berjalan di belakang si cowok bertampang jutek itu.

Cowok itu berhenti dua meter dari hadapan Hinata. Dia menyerahkan mic yang dipegangnya ke murid yang berada di sebelah kanan. Setelah itu, cowok jutek misterius itu menunjuk Hinata, seolah akan membunuh dia karena permasalahan hutang yang menumpuk, ini pengandaian.

"Kau," kemudian jari telunjuk itu beralih ke dirinya sendiri, "Jadi pacarku." Itu bukan permintaan tapi paksaan, yang dibuat sesopan mungkin.

Dan Hinata sadar kalau dia tidak bisa menolak karena ada ancaman dibalik nada bicara orang itu. Tapi, siapa sih orang ini.

"Na-nanti dulu," Hinata terbata-beta seperti napasnya yang tidak lancar dia hirup, "Ka-kau siapa?"

What the fu—ck? Teriak kerumunan murid di sana termasuk si cowok jutek yang baru saja memaksa Hinata jadi pacarnya. Hinata tidak tahu siapa cowok itu. Oh, Hinata, kamu itu hidup di jaman apa, sih?

"Kamu enggak tahu temen aku ini?" Itu adalah pangeran idola Hinata, wajahnya jadi berubah merona karena dia. "Kasihan sekali kamu, teme." Dan pangeran itu menepuk pundak temannya, seolah prihatin.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan lo—" cowok jutek bernama Sasuke itu kembali menunjuk Hinata "—enggak tahu gue?" kemudian dirinya lagi.

Entah jujur, lugu atau tidak tahu bahaya yang mengintai, Hinata menggeleng dua kali.

"Lo bener-bener mesti jadi cewek gue."

Dan mulai hari itu, seisi sekolahanpun tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke, Si Tuan Prefeksionis sudah menetapkan Hyuuga Hinata, Si Nerdy menjadi pacarnya.

.

.

.

**My Girlfriend is nerdy, so? **

—Countinued

Warning's: Standard Applied

Note: Maaf kalau menemukan beberapa thypo's atau kesalahan pengetikan dalam cerita, sehingga membuat kalian tidak nyaman saat membacanya.

.

.

.


	2. My girlfriend is nerdy, so? Part 2

"Lo enggak kenal siapa gue?"

Gelengan, dan Sasuke berkedut.

"Lo bener-bener mesti jadi cewek gue."

Cewek? Maskud murid cowok yang sepertinya (memang) tidak ramah itu jadi pacarnya, gitu?

"I-iya. Eh, ma-maksudku tung—"

"Deal. Lo udah bilang ya, dan enggak ada pembatalan."

Hinata berkedip, matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka. Cowok ini memang menguji kesabaran dia. Masa memutuskan hal hanya satu pihak, sih. Dia belum tahu Hinata, dan Hinata juga belum kenal siapa itu Sasuke.

Hal pertama yang dia dapat mengenai Sasuke adalah murid pelanggar peraturan, sepertinya begitu, karena dari cara dia berseragam. Murid-murid, cowok atau cewek, wajib pakai blazer. Tapi si Sasuke ini tidak. Kemeja putih tidak dimasukkan, dasinyapun tidak diikat dengan benar, dan rambut sedikit teracak—dengan bagian belakang terangkat menantang gravitasi.

"U-Uchiha-san—"

"Sasuke," ralat dia, "Panggil nama gue, bukan nama keluarga. Karena sekali lagi, lo udah jadi cewek gue." Ah, dan dibagian akhir Sasuke memberi penegasan.

"Sa-Sasuke-san ..." Hinata diam sebentar. Takut-takut kalau Sasuke kembali membenarkan karena dia salah mengucap nama. Sasuke diam, sepertinya Hinata betul kali ini dan dia melanjutkan kembali, "... Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Sasuke harus membuka segel kesabarannya, Hinata memang anak kutu buku yang lemah dalam mengolah kata. "Gue udah bilang kalau nama gue Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Penjelasan itu belum cukup. Yang Hinata butuhkan adalah informasi lebih mengenai si Sasuke ini. Hinata kan tidak bisa asal menerima cowok yang menembaknya begitu saja. Siapa tahu kalau salah satu dari cowok itu berniat buruk, kemungkinan itu juga berlaku bagi Sasuke.

"Pokoknya, lo udah jadi cewek gue. Jadi, mulai saat ini lo—Hyuuga Hinata, enggak bisa seenaknya deket sama cowok lain tanpa sepengetahuan gue." Setelah itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri tercengang, mengkerjap dan kesadarannya seolah belum kembali total sehabis dicuri alien.

Padahal dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke merasakan dadanya hangat dan dipenuhi bunga-bunga berwarna merah jambu. Akhirnya dia menemukan cewek idamannya, yang selama ini hanya muncul di dalam manga-manga dan anime _shoujo_ koleksi ibu dan _aniki_nya itu.

Satu teman Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya, sisa satu lagi yang masih bertahan di depan gedung sekolah. Naruto, dia menepuk pundah Hinata. "Sabar, ya." Doa Naruto sebelum berbalik dan ikut memasuki gedung sekolah di susul kerumunan murid yang lain.

Itu, pembukaan pagi yang berkesan untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

**My Girlfriend is Nerdy, so?**

©Mikankecil

—part 2

* * *

.

.

.

Argh. Hinata sudah berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya penuh kepada papan tulis, goresan kapur putih, dan suara _sensei_ yang menjadi monolog di kelas.

_Lo mesti jadi cewek gue._

Tapi cuma lima kata itu yang terus bermain di dalam pikiran dia.

Hinata jujur, dia jomblo. Sering mengandai akan seperti apa jadinya kalau ada cowok yang menyatakan diri sebagai pacar. Cuma, tidak secepat ini. Hinata belum siap. Tidak ada pendekatan, atau basa-basi sebagaimana mestinya.

Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah mengacaukan konsentrasi Hinata hari ini.

Suara _sensei _yang berkata: "Halaman delapan puluh tuju, bab empat, kerjakan di rumah dan kumpulkan minggu depan," sukses menarik pikiran Hinata dalam satu tarikan kencang kembali ke dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengubah kehidupan Hinata saat hari itu juga. Ada dua murid cowok, tampaknya kakak kelas tiga, yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil celingak-celinguk. Mencari seseorang, sepertinya.

Barulah mata yang memindai seisi kelas itu berhenti ketika menemukan si objek yang dicari.

"Hyuuga-san?" dia bertanya.

"I-iya?" Hinata berhenti memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya saat dua murid cowok—tinggi—itu berjalan menghampiri dia.

"Sasuke-san menunggumu," kata yang satu. Dia bertatto merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Menunggu di depan kelasmu, lebih tepatnya." Imbuh yang satunya lagi.

Hitungan kesekian, Hinata langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Tidak sengaja sikutnya menyenggol tempat pensil, menumpahkan isinya ke lantai. Dia berniat menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, melalui kedua orang itu.

Tapi langsung mengurungkan hal itu ketika si murid cowok bertatto merah pada kedua pipinya memanggil acak teman sekelas Hinata yang sedang mengobrol di samping jendela kelas.

"Eh, kamu," murid yang dipanggil itu cewek, dan dia merona kegirangan setelah tahu siapa yang memanggil, "Beresin ini, ya. Hinata ada perlu." Meski tidak tahu kenapa alasannya, murid cewek itu mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

"Sudah kan? Ayo."

Hinata berjalan mengikuti dua murid cowok itu, menunduk karena tidak berani mendongak. Takut kalau salah satu dari dua murid cowok itu menoleh ke belakang dan menggep Hinata sedang memperhatikannya.

Itu, Sasuke berdiri melipat tangan di dada, bersandar di samping pilar depan kelas Hinata, dan kalau dipertegas garis mukanya tidak bersahabat. Sasuke tidak senang menunggu, itu perlu Hinata ketahui.

"Ini Hinatanya."

Wow, padahal Sasuke belum melihat dia—karena dua bola mata hitam pekat itu masih memandang lantai, atau mungkin sepasang sepatu uwabakinya—tapi Hinata sudah bergidik ngeri akibat aura intimidasi, menyeramkan, atau dingin. Atau mungkin semuanya.

Nyali Hinata langsung menciut, sebesar biji jagung kalau dipertegas, ketika berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Itu bukan keinginan dia berdiri secara terang-terangan di hadapan Sasuke, paksaan dari dua teman orang yang sudah menjadi (dengan memaksa) pacar Hinata, tepatnya.

Lipatan kedua tangan itu terpisah. Yang kanan terjatuh di samping badan, sedangkan yang kiri menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ah, tangan Sasuke itu dingin. Meski besar dan putih, dia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan, yang sering dibicarakan cewek-cewek lain ketika bergenggaman dengan kekasih mereka, dari tangan Sasuke ini.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ma-maaf?"

Sasuke berdecak, dia paling kesal kalau mengulang perkataan dua kali. Tapi tidak mungkin dia menumpahkan kekesalannya itu secara gamblang ke Hinata kan. "Sekarang jam istirahat, jadi lo mau makan siang dimana?"

Oh—ah, itu ternyata.

"Ehm," Hinata berpikir sebentar. Dua minggu yang lalu dia meminjam novel dari perpustakaan, dan Hinata harus mengembalikan hari ini. "A-aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Ada yang ingin kukembalikan."

Perpustakaan? Benar-benar cewek kutu buku.

"Ka-kalau Sasuke-san tidak mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa. A-aku bisa ke sana sendirian, kok."

"Enggak." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Hal itu membuat dia mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebarnya. Jalan di koridor yang ramai, digandeng cowok dan yang lebih terpenting dari semua itu adalah cowok itu Sasuke, berhasil membuat pandangan mata yang ada di sana tertuju pada Hinata.

Ini rekor pertama, ada cewek yang tangannya di pegang Sasuke—atau dicengkram, karena sebelumnya Sasuke terlihat anti sekali menyentuh murid cewek apalagi fansnya yang bringas itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-san..." panggil Hinata, heran karena mau dibawa kemana dia oleh Sasuke itu. Setahunya arah ke perpustakaan bukan lewat sini. Atau jangan-jangan si Sasuke itu...

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

Sadar kalau jalan yang diambilnya ternyata salah, Sasuke langsung berhenti. Hinata yang tidak tahu Sasuke sudah berhenti menabrak punggung tegap cowok jangkung itu. Dia mengelus dahinya yang berbenturan dengan punggung Sasuke ketika yang ditabrak berbalik badan—masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hinata, takut kalau dilepas Hinata akan lari kabur sekencang-kencangnya mungkin.

"Perpustakaan kan? Katanya tadi lo mau ke sana sebelum makan siang."

Hinata mengkerjap, "Ja-jalannya bukan lewat sini, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke kaget dan malu, Hinata yakin karena bisa dibaca dari ekspresi yang muncul meski sepersekian detik, ketika sadar kalau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu dimana letak perpustakaan dan mereka tersasar. Jujur, selama sekolah di sini dia belum pernah pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Sasuke punya tempat seperti itu di rumahnya jadi dia punya alasan untuk menjauh dari sana.

Berdehem, melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan memasukkan tangan itu ke dalam saku celana sebelum menyahut perkataan Hinata. "Dulu sebelum direnovasi, perpustakaan ada di situ." Dia asal menunjuk titik di cabang koridor yang membelah jadi dua.

Dia alasan, menutupi kenyataan kalau Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu dimana perpustakaan itu. Ah, Hinata harus bersabar menghadapi Uchiha yang satu ini rupanya. Kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya Sasuke itu cukup tampan, kulitnya putih, rambut serta bola matanya hitam.

Persis seperti tokoh fiksi yang sering muncul di dongeng yang pernah dibacanya, dulu.

Tapi ada yang membuat penilaian itu menjadi tidak sempurna dimata Hinata, sikap Sasuke yang tidak mau jujur. Apakah ada hal-hal negatif lainnya dari Sasuke yang belum _dilihat _oleh Hinata?

Akhirnya Hinata yang menunjukkan arah perpustakaan kepada Sasuke, pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Hidup Hinata tidak akan sebebas seperti dulu setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia yakin akan ada banyak mata-mata suruhan Sasuke yang mengintai kemanapun Hinata pergi, mulai dari gerak-gerik hingga dengan siapa Hinata bertemu.

_Oh, gosh! _

Hinata memang ingin punya pacar dan merasakan seperti apa perasaan kasmaran itu, tapi bukan seperti ini.

Kalau seperti ini namanya bukan pacaran tapi tersangka tahanan negara dalam kasus berat yang selalu diintai oleh FBI. Dia kira kalau sifat over—proteckif Sasuke bakalan muncul pas jam istirahat saja.

Ternyata, ketika pulang sekolahpun Hinata dibuat terbengong tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di gerbang sekolah. Sungguh ini membuatnya malu karena menjadi bahan tontonan murid satu sekolah.

Lima atau enam mobil hitam yang mengkilap berbaris memanjang di depan gerbang sekolah, di antara mobil-mobil hitam itu ada satu mobil yang warnanya berbeda. _Sedan silver metalic_ yang Hinata tebak harganya tidak terpikirkan akal sehatnya.

Dua orang laki-laki berbadan tinggi tegap mengenakan pakaian dan kaca mata serba hitam berdiri di depan pintu sedan itu. Seakan sudah diperintahkan oleh seseorang, ketika melihat Hinata berjalan mendekat, satu orang laki-laki yang berdiri di samping pintu penumpang mengetuk kaca mobil.

Detik berikutnya pintu itupun terbuka.

_Holy_. Sasuke benar-benar kaya. Ini semua terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran anak SMA kalau tidak keluargamu benar-benar kaya, ingat benar-benar kaya dalam hal ini adalah **benar-benar kaya**dengan harta yang tidak bisa habis walau kau pakai untuk mandi seumur hidupmu.

_Mau apa?_ Pikir Hinata.

"Kita pulang bareng."

Dua kali Hinata dibuat tercengang oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, kan?

"Ta-tapi—"

"Gue enggak mau denger penolakan," itu ancaman bagi Hinata.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata tidak biasa pulang bareng dengan orang lain—selain kakaknya, apalagi orang itu adalah cowok, Sasuke dan dengan pengawalan super ketat seperti ini.

Sudah pasti Hinata lebih memilih berdesakkan naik MRL dibanding semobil dengan Sasuke yang menyeramkan itu.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-san, ta-tapi aku tidak bisa." Tolak Hinata sehalus mungkin.

"Kenapa?" Dari nada bicaranya, Sasuke tidak terima. "Mobil gue kurang bagus?"

Bukan seperti itu. "A-aku terbiasa naik MRL." Hinata tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya saat mendapati ada tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang diarahkan langsung ke dirinya. Dipandang seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuat dia berdiri gemetar.

"Ya, sudahlah." Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah—dan kecewa. Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak hati sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak berniat seperti itu, kalau memang yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke adalah hal-hal negatif atas penolakan untuk pulang bareng barusan.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-san." Kata Hinata sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Iring-iringan mobil mewah itu meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan Hinata. Dia masih memperhatikan kepergian mobil yang membawa Sasuke di dalamnya, sebelum jalan kaki menuju stasiun MRL yang jaraknya empat ratus atau lima ratus meter dari sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Benar, stasiun MRL sore ini dipenuhi oleh penumpang lain yang menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Hinata jadi salah satu diantaranya.

Suara pemberitahuan akan kedatangan kereta terdengar, dan ratusan penumpang langsung berebut mengambil tempat di dalam garis kuning. Kereta datang, mengeluarkan penumpang untuk diisi dengan yang baru. Berjejalan, memaksa masuk meski sudah penuh.

Tubuh Hinata yang pendek membuat dia sedikit kesusahan untuk menyerobot masuk ke dalam MRL. Saat pintu kereta akan ditutup, Hinata panik karena tubuhnya belum masuk ke dalam kereta. Kalau begini kakinya bisa terjepit pintu kereta.

"Awas!"

Ternyata dari ratusan penumpang itu, masih ada satu yang baik hati dan mau menolong Hinata, menariknya masuk ke dalam kereta berbarengan dengan pintu kereta yang tertutup.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Hinata dengan napas yang tersengal.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa, kan?"

_Kami_. Jangan bangunkan kalau ini adalah mimpi.

Pangeran. Orang baik hati yang menolong Hinata itu adalah pangeran berambut pirang yang tempo hari melihat dia jatuh terjerembab dari tangga. Oh, mengingat kenangan memalukan itu membuat Hinata merona.

Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, please, jangan ungkit.

"Kakimu enggak kejepit pintu, kan?" tanya pangeran pirang itu sekali lagi.

Hinata langsung menggeleng, "Ti-tidak. Te-terima kasih, sekali lagi."

"Enggak masalah,"

Hinata mengencangkan pegangannya pada tiang pegengan yang ada di samping pintu kereta. Berdiri berhadapan pangeran pirang dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Ah, dan ada aroma segar seperti _mint _dari pangeran ini. Parfumnya, mungkin.

"Naruto." Dia bilang.

"Ya-ya?"

"Namaku Naruto."

Jadi nama pangeran pirang itu Naruto. Hinata mengeja nama itu tanpa bersuara, mulutnya membentuk huruf-huruf penyusun nama Naruto.

"A-ah. Na-namaku—"

"Hinata. Aku sudah tahu."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika berangkat sekolah, Hinata berdoa dalam hati kalau hari ini dia akan bertemu kembali dengan _senpai_ bernama Naruto di kereta. Dia jadi tersenyum tidak jelas membayangkan kalau kemungkinan itu terjadi.

Ah, perasaan hangat yang menggelitik hati Hinata setiap kali membayangkan kemungkinan itu terjadi.

Hingga...

"Berhenti tersenyum sendirian. Kau seperti idiot."

... Suara tidak ramah itu lagi. Sasuke tentunya.

Hinata mendapati Sasuke, yang pagi ini berseragam lengkap, berjalan mendekat sambil menyelempangkan tas rangsel hitamnya.

Tidak ada kawalan ketat, tapi dia masih tetap terlihat seperti Uchiha _berkantong tebal_.

"Sa-Sasuke-san ... Kenapa ada disini?"

Kernyitan, Hinata yakin yang dia lihat di antara alis dan dahi Sasuke itu adalah kernyitan yang dihasilkan dari pertanyaan dia barusan.

"Ya, berangkat ke sekolah lah." Seperti biasa, selalu saja ketus.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya kenapa tidak diantarkan oleh pasukan pengawal khususmu yang kemarin itu, tapi tidak jadi akibat pandangan Sasuke yang belum melunak. Dia masih marah rupanya.

Menghela napas panjang, Hinata jalan duluan diikuti Sasuke, sepertinya dia tidak nyaman karena tatapan yang diberikan dari penumpang perempuan yang sedang mengantri beli tiket di mesin penjual tiket.

Ya, bukan salah mereka juga sih kalau sampai sebegitunya memperhatikan Sasuke. Jarang sekali—atau bahkan tidak ada—penumpang laki-laki berwajah tampan bak model terkenal yang mengantri tiket di sini.

Jadi, ada Sasuke di sana seperti fatamorgana bagi mereka.

"Sasuke-san?"

Dia menoleh ke arah kiri. Dimana ada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan mesin penjual tiket yang lainnya. Hinata sendiri sudah membeli tiket untuknya, tinggal Sasuke—yang sepertinya kesulitan.

Memiliki hati lembut bak malaikat membuat Hinata tidak mudah marah. Coba kalau tidak, Hinata pasti sudah mencak-mencak tidak karuan karena kelakuan Sasuke ini. Dia bisa terlambat sekolah kalau begini terus.

"..."

Sasuke diam, berdiri di depan mesin penjual tiket. Sebuah kartu berwarna emas di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah mesin otomatis itu.

"Gue udah masukin kartu ini ke dalam situ. Tapi katanya kartu yang gue masukin salah."

_Wait_. Jangan bilang kalau kartu yang dimaksud Sasuke itu kartu kredit. Ah, apa orang kaya selalu seperti ini. Mentang-mentang punya banyak mobil, jadi tidak pernah naik fasilitas umum seperti MRL, gitu. Sampai cara membeli tiket kereta saja tidak tahu.

Hinata kembali menghela napas.

"Be-begini, Sasuke-san, kau tidak bisa membeli tiket dengan kartu kredit—" sialanmu itu "—yang kau butuhkan adalah kartu berlangganan, seperti ini." Hinata menunjukkan Sasuke kartu berlangganan yang dia maksud.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata ke arah kartu berwarna jingga-merah yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kartu kredit dia, ah.

Hinata menyerah, membiarkan Sasuke seperti ini akan memakan waktu lama. Yang ada dia akan terlambat tiba di sekolah karena berdepat mempersalahkan kartu dengan Sasuke.

"Begini, saja. Biar aku yang membelikanmu tiket kereta api—"

"Tunggu!" Intrupsi Sasuke.

Jari telunjuk Hinata mengambang di atas tombol mesin penjual tiket kereta, ketika Sasuke menghentikan dia dengan suara cukup nyaring.

"Gue enggak biasa dibayarin sama orang lain." Gengsi dong, apalagi kalau orang itu adalah Hinata, ceweknya, dan yang dibayarin sama dia itu tiket kereta yang harganya hanya beberapa puluh yen.

O-oh. Jadi begitu rupanya. Harga diri Sasuke memang begitu tinggi, ya.

"Err. Ka-kalau kau mau, kau bisa menggantinya lain waktu." Tombol enter ditekan Hinata dan keluarlah selembar kertas putih berukuran lima kali empat centimeter dari lubang panjang mesin otomatis itu.

Tidak hanya kemarin, sepertinya hari ini juga Hinata sedang diuji kesabaran dengan hadirnya Sasuke. Well—dia tidak bisa memprediksikan apa-apa saja yang akan terjadi selama Sasuke bertahan menjadi pacarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**My Girlfriend is nerdy, so?**

Part 2—continued

Warning's: Standard applied.

Note: _Ada yang heran, ya, kenapa disini Sasuke pakai bahasa Lo-Gue, bukannya aku-kamu? Soalnya saya pikir akan aneh kalau Sasuke yang bersifat semaunya sendiri itu bicara dengan kata penunjuk orang kedua: aku dan kamu. Maaf, kalau hal itu mengganggu kalian._

_Maaf kalau kalian menemukan thypo's serta kesalahan lain dalam penulisan fic ini, yang membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman saat membacanya._

* * *

.

.

.

Terima kasih, ©Jerukecil.


End file.
